The present disclosure relates to batteries and particularly to rechargeable batteries, including batteries for use in automotive power train systems.
One conventional battery design includes layering anode material, separator material, and cathode material. Multiple layers of these materials can then be rolled up and inserted in a cylinder, or rolled up and then flattened before being inserted in a corresponding housing. Such rechargeable batteries are known as jelly roll batteries or rechargeable batteries having a jelly roll or somewhat spiraling cross section. In some batteries, one or multiple jelly rolls are inserted into a can or container.